1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to robots, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling a robot based on a forward facing image captured via a camera defined within a mobile device.
2. Background
Robots, such as autonomous robots, may include a housing for a mobile device. The mobile device may be coupled to the robot and may be used as a processor for controlling the robot. Additionally, in some cases, the forward camera and/or rear camera of the mobile device may be used as an image capturing device and/or an image sensor for the robot. In a conventional robot, the mobile device is coupled to the robot in an upright position. The upright position may be undesirable because the high center of gravity may cause the robot to become unstable. Additionally, the mobile device may be prone to damage because of the upright position. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a robot that is capable of housing a mobile device in a safer position with a low center of gravity.